


Snips and Snails

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Smut Week 2019 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Miscarriage, OQ Smut Week, Pregnancy, Swearing, Twins, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She loves that their babies are making their presence known like this.  The gel is cold, eliciting a hiss, but she doesn't care.  She loves the chance to see the twins.  It takes a couple of moments to find a good angle to see both of them at once.  AKA the one with the ultrasound, a bit of an emotional bomb, and a mind-blowing orgasm.





	Snips and Snails

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 July 2019  
> Word Count: 3294  
> Written for: OQ Smut Week 2019  
> Prompt: Pregnancy hormonse  
> Summary: She loves that their babies are making their presence known like this. The gel is cold, eliciting a hiss, but she doesn't care. She loves the chance to see the twins. It takes a couple of moments to find a good angle to see both of them at once. AKA the one with the ultrasound, a bit of an emotional bomb, and a mind-blowing orgasm.  
> Spoilers: Non-magical, modern AU set within the cloistered walls of a small town Catholic church and Aurora, CO. Everything we know of these characters is up for grabs and not set in stone. This particular fic takes place about two weeks after the events of "worshipping her".  
> Warnings: Mentions of miscarriage  
> Series: The Last Temptation of OQ  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, we have genders for the twins! And some damned angst that I was expecting to write part of for yesterday's story, but Regina didn't want to. And then today, she decided to drop a new little bomb that I wasn't entirely aware of. There are days I hate my muses. LOLOL The title of this fic is taken from the "What Are Little Boys Made Of?" nursery rhyme.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not betaed at all, so if you see something that spell check and I missed, just lemme know and I'll fix it.

"I swear to all that's holy, if we don't get in that exam room for this ultrasound, I'm going to flood this entire waiting room."

It takes everything in him to keep from laughing at that mental image. Robin knows better than to laugh at his fiancée's discomfort. She is carrying his children and she already feels enough anxiety over their health and safety. Her morning sickness and exhaustion have been rough as the pregnancy's progressed, but she's braved it like a trooper.

"Regina?" 

The bright, chipper voice of their nurse, Tink, cuts through his thoughts and he stands immediately, offering a hand up to Regina. Her muttered _It's about time_ makes him smile as he presses a kiss to her temple. 

"You look fantastic today, Regina," Tink says as they head back to the exam room. "And it looks like your little guppies have decided to start letting the world know of their presence."

Robin lets their light banter back and forth wash over him as they go about getting her weight and other vitals. He's felt so out of place at every single one of these appointments now, but there is no way he'll miss them. Watching Regina's body change and swell with her pregnancy has been one of the greatest gifts he's ever received. Marian had been unsure about children, and remained on birth control until the day she died. In the first two weeks after losing her, his mind often went to the lost chances at having children more than losing Marian. Even now, nearly five months after her death, he still hasn't fully processed his grief, but having Regina and their coming twins has been such a balm to his soul. He's not sure he'll be able grieve her death properly until after he's testified, and there's still no firm timeline on that yet.

"Papa?" Tink's voice brings him out of his thoughts again. "You still with us?"

There's a hint of fear in Regina's eyes when he sheepishly meets their gazes. "Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts. Is everything all right?" He leans over to press another kiss to Regina's temple and settles on the stool next to the exam table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks softly, and he can't help the feeling of love washing over him. She's always so concerned about him, just like he is about her and the babies. "You looked like you were upset."

"Just a stray thought that I needed to return to its box for now." He leans in to nuzzle at her nose with his and hums softly. "I'm fine now, love, I promise."

"Aren't you two adorable?" Dr. Farazell says as she walks into the room to take the chart from Tink. Robin looks up to watch her scan the information. "How are you feeling for fourteen weeks along, Mama?"

*****

The question feels loaded for some reason, but Regina knows that's her insecurities kicking in. "Physically I'm okay. Still pretty tired a lot, but it seems to be letting up a bit."

"And the morning sickness?"

"Oh, that's still running on full steam. I've been pretty much existing on watermelon, bananas, oatmeal, and dishes that include chicken, rice, and cream soups. And tomato juice. I cannot get enough tomato juice lately."

She watches as Dr. Farazell writes something in her chart, biting her bottom lip, then squirms as her bladder starts protesting again. Without thought, she reaches for her water bottle to take a drink, hating how dehydrated she feels today, but it only reminds her that she would really like to pee.

"And how has your mood been, Regina?"

"It comes and goes, usually getting worse when I'm not feeling as well. Crying a lot at the drop of a hat, more so when I'm exhausted. The usual, I guess?"

"Okay, we'll talk more about that a little later, but how about we take a look at those little guppies of yours?"

Regina's smile is bright and grateful. She eagerly pulls her top up and shoves the waistband of her pants down, revealing the baby bump that's growing more prominent with each passing day. She loves that their babies are making their presence known like this. The gel is cold, eliciting a hiss, but she doesn't care. She loves the chance to see the twins. It takes a couple of moments to find a good angle to see both of them at once.

"There they are, Mama and Papa," Dr. Farazell says with a grin. "They're looking good and I think they've decided to let us get a good enough look to determine gender if you'd like."

Regina looks at Robin then. They've talked about it a bit, but she wants to make sure they're still on the same page. His bright, dimple-inducing smile and raised brows make her giggle softly and nod. When he repeats the affirmative motion, she kisses him and squeezes his hand before returning her gaze to the doctor. "Yes, we'd like to know if they're willing to show us."

The next couple of minutes go by in a dichotomy of slow and fast, like time is wound on a rubber band being stretched and released repeatedly. Pictures are taken of the twins and then Dr. Farazell starts to focus on each baby.

"Baby A is on your right side and looks to be a little boy," she says, pointing at the monitor before taking a picture for them.

"A little boy, Robin. Can you believe it?"

"He looks handsome already," Robin replies, voice thick with emotion.

"And he appears to be sucking his thumb," Dr. Farazell says, motioning to where they should look. "He's a little small, but still looks good for this stage of the pregnancy. That's very encouraging. Now let's try to see his sibling. Baby B seems to be a little shyer than Baby A." She goes quiet for a moment, trying to find a better angle and muttering _Come on, little one._

"Robin?" Regina asks softly. "Talk to the baby? Maybe the sound of your voice will help overcome that shyness."

Robin nods and leans a little closer, trying to angle his head closer to the left side of her belly. "Hey in there, little one, this is your papa. Mama and I would really like to see you and know if you're a girl or if you're a boy like your brother."

As he speaks, they watch the baby shift. Regina can feel an odd fluttering on the left side of her stomach and gasps. "Robin, I think I can feel the baby moving. Keep talking!"

Robin does as asked, now getting both babies to move. The sensation is fascinating, and she never wants it to end.

"Okay, now we got a good angle." Dr. Farazell flashes them a smile before studying the monitor again. "Well, hi there, shy one. Your papa did a good job getting your attention." She squints a bit at the monitor. "A little bit bigger than Baby A, which is fine, and moving nicely. It looks like you two have a pair of beautiful little boys on the way. Congratulations."

"They're _both_ boys?" Robin asks breathlessly, and all Regina can do is stare at the two little forms on the monitor.

"They're both boys. We'll check again with the next ultrasound to be sure, of course, but that's some of the best presentation of gender that I've seen in a long time now. They both look healthy and--- Oh, look at that! Baby B's started sucking his thumb, too."

"I-- I felt them moving," Regina says, awe in her voice. "When they moved on the monitor, I felt this fluttering sensation on the sides where they each are. Is that normal?"

"It's a little early for you to feel them for a first pregnanc--"

"This isn't my first pregnancy." The words come out so softly, she almost thinks she doesn't actually say them until Robin reacts.

"You've been pregnant before?"

Regina sucks in a breath, hating that this is something else she hasn't shared with him yet, mostly out of fear. "Once. I didn't know it at the time, and I only found out after I'd already lost the baby. It was about twelve years ago."

*****

The ride home after the appointment is quiet, neither of them knowing what to say. Robin keeps glancing over at Regina when he can, his right hand laced with her left and her right absently rubbing her baby bump while she stares out the passenger window. He notes that they're nearing Einstein Bros. Bagels and he lightly squeezes her fingers.

"Do you fancy a bagel, love?"

She nods slowly and turns to look at him. He can see the exhaustion in her eyes, but knows she needs to eat to keep up her strength for their boys. His echoing nod and smile make her lick her lips and smile shyly back. He kisses her knuckles, then maneuvers through the late morning traffic to pull into a spot in the parking lot. They get out of the car and head inside, holding hands once again, and he's not surprised when she chooses to slide into his side of the booth with him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you…"

"Just tired, I guess," she replies softly. "And feeling a little exposed emotionally."

Robin presses a kiss to her hair and rubs her back. "Would you rather take our food home to eat?" She shakes her head and he nods. "All right, love, but we can have a bit of a nap when we get home, hmm?"

"That sounds like heaven."

The waitress comes to take their order, bringing their glasses of orange and tomato juice right away afterward. Robin watches Regina drain half her glass before coming up for air. Her soft burp is followed by a dark flush of her cheeks that makes him chuckle and kiss her temple.

"Better now, love?" When she nods, he studies her profile for a moment. "You know you don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to talk about yet, right?"

"I know." She sighs and meets his gaze, open anguish in her eyes. "I'm sorry I never brought up that first pregnancy and miscarriage. It-- I'm still not ready to talk about it, but I never tried to get pregnant afterward. I never wanted to… until now. I don't regret this pregnancy or this relationship with you, but I won't like anymore and say that I'm not afraid of losing our boys."

He nods and strokes her cheek. "You've given Dr. Farazell the information she needs to be able to better help you through this pregnancy. If it's too emotional a topic for you now, then we won't talk about it. Just please know that I will always be here to listen whenever you do feel ready to talk."

"Thank you, Robin. I am so grateful that you're in my life, that you've given me our boys." She shifts to kiss him sweetly and settles his hand on her belly. "These two boys are so important, and I don't want to lose them or you."

"You won't lose me, Regina. Even if the worst should happen to this pregnancy, you will _not_ lose me."

Tears fill her eyes at his words, and he pulls her into a tight hug, murmuring soft words of encouragement as she quietly sobs into his chest. She calms much faster than he expects, but assumes that she's trying to save face in public. He lets her continue to snuggle into his chest after her crying eases, and she only moves when their food comes. 

"Oh my god," she mumbles around a mouthful of her BLT and avocado toasted bagel. "This is so good!"

Robin chuckles and takes a bite of his sausage, egg, and cheese bagel, enjoying the taste. It's one of his personal favorites, after all. He eyes the dish of mashed potatoes Regina requested, jaw dropping as he watches her spoon some on her bagel before taking a bite and moaning lustily. The sound punches a surge of desire straight to his cock.

"Y-You need to not make that sound when we're in public, love."

She giggles then, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she repeats the sequence and takes another bite, complete with the moan. This time she leaves a tiny bit of the mashed potatoes smeared at the corner of her mouth. She bats her eyelashes at him and purses her lips when she swallows. He's never been able to resist her after that first kiss they shared, and he leans in to flick his tongue at the mashed potatoes, not at all surprised when she shifts slightly to kiss him. Their tongues tangle languidly, and neither puts down their sandwiches.

"You seem to be feeling better, love," he says huskily, licking his lips.

"I didn't think I would, given my little _revelation_ , but I am." She glances up at him from under her lashes, an odd blend of desire and shyness there. "Is that o--"

"It is most definitely okay," he says, cutting her off. "Finish your food and we'll head home and see where this takes us, yeah?"

*****

The whole drive home, regardless of how short it is, Regina can feel her hormones racing. Her nipples are stiff and brushing against the soft cotton of her sports bra. The sensation sends frissons of desire oozing down her spine to pool hotly between her thighs. She and Robin have had sex many times during the pregnancy, but this feels different somehow. This feels more like the afternoon she and Robin first had sex, when they conceived the twins. She wants him more than air in her lungs. Biting her bottom lip, she studies him from the corner of her eye. Robin has always been a handsome man, she's known that since the day she met him in the infirmary. She still doesn't count her confession as meeting him, no matter what society might say about first meetings.

As Robin turns onto their street, he turns to glance briefly at her with an amused expression. "Still doing all right, Regina?"

"If by all right you mean do I still want to fuck you when we get home, then yes, I'm still doing all right."

He splutters out a laugh, not expecting that answer from her. "Good to know. I'm glad I took the rest of the day off to be with you."

"So am I." Now there's a faint darkening to her cheeks, and she isn't even ashamed of her reactions.

Once Robin parks the car, it doesn't take long for the two of them to get into the house. Instead of heading upstairs, Regina pushes Robin against the closed front door and kisses him as if her life depends on it. And maybe it does. She can feel his cock stiffening against her belly, a wanton moan escaping her lips.

"Fuck, love," he groans when she pulls back from the kiss, tugging on his bottom lip.

"Take me up to bed, Robin? I'm not sure my legs will hold me up down here."

Robin scoops her up into his arms and moves as quickly as he can toward the stairs and their bedroom. She presses open-mouthed kisses to his neck, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. He fumbles with the doorknob, but gets the door open enough to get inside the bedroom. She lands on her back on the bed with a soft squeak, and bursts into action pulling her own clothes off. A glance at Robin shows that he's also stripping off his clothes, but only after he pulls her shoes from her feet and tosses them back in the direction of the door.

"You are so sexy when you do that," she growls, shimmying out of her sweats and panties. She's not even sure how she's naked before him, but doesn't care as long as he joins her soon. "But we need to make sure to clean up later."

Robin just laughs and tugs at her legs, pulling her ass to the edge of the mattress. "I think we should be concerned with more pleasurable pursuits than cleaning up a little dirt tracked in. Don't you agree?"

She stares hungrily at him, eyes drawn to his thick, hard cock. "God, I want you!"

"I know," he replies, dropping smoothly to his knees, hooking her legs over his shoulders.

She wants to comment on just how smug that sounded, but her voice is snatched away when his tongue glides the length of her from slit to clit. She whimpers when he repeats the move, tongue just barely slipping into her cunt to tease on his way to circle her clit slowly before sucking it between his lips. A strangled _Fuck_ escapes her when his lips and tongue begin a lovely suck and flick pattern that has yet to fail to light her up like the Fourth of July. Her own hands move automatically to her breasts, tugging and twisting at her own nipples.

Robin adjusts to let his tongue slither down from her clit to fuck her, nose bumping at her now-abandoned clit. She can feel her muscles rippling around his tongue. It won't take much more of this exquisite torture for her to come. Desire burns in her veins with the pounding blood rushing toward her clit to explode in the orgasm revving up. Without warning, Robin shifts to press her thighs back to the mattress, opening her fully to his ravenous appetite. Her cunt feels stretched taut, just the barest touch in the right combination will have her screaming his name in no time at all. He continues to fuck her with his tongue a little longer as she begins to tremble with need. He starts a new configuration of pressing his tongue as deeply in her cunt as he can go, fluttering the tip, and pulling it out and up to flick just at the base of her clit. He does this several times, making Regina start babbling and begging him not to stop, to let her come.

When he finally takes pity and wraps his lips around her throbbing clit again, it only takes three short, hard sucks to make her see stars and his name is ripped from her lips. She can feel her body spasming against the mattress. His mouth continues to tease her through her orgasms, keeping the sensations at an intense level that turns her sensitive very quickly.

"Robin, stop," she whimpers, one hand moving down to tangle her fingers in his hair and push slightly. "Too much. Sensitive."

Ever the considerate lover, Robin starts to ease up the second her fingers tighten in his hair. He gently laps up her arousal, then presses a tender kiss to each inner thigh. When he looks up at her, his face glistens with her arousal, and she feels another pang of desire, but not quite yet.

"How about we rest a bit, hmm?" he asks, moving to settle on the bed next to her, massaging her hips and helping her onto her left side. "Once we've caught our breath again, we can decide if we want more."

"But your--"

"My cock can wait," he replies, nuzzling her shoulder. "I wouldn't want anything unless you can share it with me."

"You sure?" She can't believe how sleepy she suddenly feels.

"Positive. You and our boys need to rest now, and there's no place I'd rather be than snuggling here in our bed like this."

She just nods and lets her eyes drift shut, thoughts of holding and raising their two boys together.


End file.
